Working in a body of water and also transporting objects or fluids in a body of water constitutes a great technological challenge. Particularly the confinement and transporting of oil, which escapes from an oil source at the bottom of a body of water, is difficult on account of the pressure prevailing in the depths of the body of water and the currents arising there.